


mishka

by aubadezayn



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dean, Jock Dean, Jock!Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Prom, Smooth Castiel, Teddy Bears, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, nerd!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadezayn/pseuds/aubadezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cutecockles.tumblr.com">cutecockles</a> requested “Jock!Dean wins nerd!cas one of those cute stuffed animals at a carnival and gives it to him in front of the whole school and then maybe admits that he likes Cas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>You can do this Winchester. If you can run straight at a 300 lb dude growling at you in front of the endzone, you can give someone a fucking teddy bear.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	mishka

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR: [CASTIELADRIFT](http://castieladrift.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also there's art for this ficlet!! [HERE, CHECK IT OUT](http://diabolistdean.tumblr.com/post/127661900927)

_You can do this Winchester. If you can run straight at a 300 lb dude growling at you in front of the endzone, you can give someone a fucking teddy bear._

His palms are sweatin’ so much the bear is probably wet. Maybe he should hold off, clean himself and the bear off and come back later, when the entire school isn’t in the damn courtyard. Maybe he should just change schools, that would be fine too.

_No, fuck you Winchester. Get your ass out there and stop being an idjit._

The voice in his head sounds startlingly like Uncle Bobby. 

He’s standing awkwardly behind a row of lockers, and a trashcan, staring through the break in the wall, out into the courtyard. The teddy bear is pressed against his chest, the button eyes pressing hard through his shirt. It was too big to put in his backpack so he couldn’t just walk over there and pull it out. 

He’d have to march across the courtyard with it in his hand and Cas would see him from a mile away with it.

“Okay, okay.” Dean muttered to himself, closing his eyes briefly and bouncing in place. He tried to pretend that this was a game, all he had to do was keep it together and make the touchdown. Forget about the audience, forget about the opponents, just think about the end goal. 

The end goal that was sitting a picnic table with his friends doing math homework, wearing those cute wire frame glasses that made Dean’s heart skip beats.

“Alright.” He steeled himself, and marched around the lockers and out into the courtyard. The bear was in a death grip, it’s eyes probably poppin’ off like in cartoons, but he couldn’t let go.  

Around him he swore he heard whispers start, but he ignored them. He pretended they were the opponents side, and whatever they said didn’t matter. 

The more he walked though, the further Cas seemed to get. He felt like Moses marching through the Red Sea except he was a a loser with a teddy bear not a -  _bad analogy, Dean. Cas would be disappointed, Cas was great with English._ Cas wrote gorgeous flowing essays in perfect handwriting that Dean had to try to critique because he sat behind him. Dean usually just gave him an A+ and tried not to blush when Cas sincerely thanked him.

Finally he reached the opposite side of the courtyard and was just stepping onto the grass near the picnic tables when Castiel looked up and laughed at something his friend said, his gaze sliding over to Dean’s. Their eyes met and Dean froze like a deer in headlights, both hands clasping that bear in front of him. 

Cas looked down at the bear and then back up at Dean, whose face was doing only God knows what kind of expression. “Hello, Dean." 

Dean unfroze, his chest tight. He didn’t know Cas knew his name, though of course he did. All three of Castiel’s brothers played on the football team with him; faithfully, through rain and high water Cas would be at the games, down near the players supporting them.

"Uh, hi Cas.” Dean practically whispered, shuffling up to the table awkwardly. He avoided looking at the two people sitting at the table with Cas, a girl and a guy who were watching him suspiciously. 

“How are you? You have fun at the fair last night?”  _God, Cas was so fucking smooth._  Like come on, he was the Jock here why were all his social skills abandoning him. Words felt like lead, polite conversation was impossible in this braindead state Dean was in.

“This is for you.” Dean blurted out, shoving the bear in Cas’ face. He wanted to punch himself in the face. 

Cas’ eyebrows shot up but a tiny smile started to spread across his face. Gently, like Dean was going to take it back, Cas took the bear from him and looked down at it. The expression on his face made Dean uncomfortable and hopeful at the same time. 

The bear had been the best prize at the apple bobbing game, and though he’d only played the game because his sister Jo was running it, the moment he got his prize he’d known it was meant for Cas. Big and soft with black fur and big blue eyes, Dean had spent all night staring at in bed petrified to actually give it to his crush. 

“For me?” Cas asked, looking up at Dean with those huge blue eyes, bright with something Dean was afraid to hope for. 

“Yeah,” He muttered awkwardly, glancing at Cas’ smiling friends. He felt eyes all over him, from behind him in the courtyard, from in front by the cafeteria. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to focus just on Cas, which wasn’t the hardest thing in the world since Cas’ smile could end wars. “I uh, I won it for you.”

“Why?” Cas asked, pulling the bear into his chest.

“Uh, I um, I. Prom.” Dean seriously needed an English tutor or something ‘cause this was getting bad. Cas wouldn’t want to date someone who couldn’t even talk right. 

“Prom?” Cas asked, his smile slipping as the conversation became more and more confusing. Dean exploded like a bomb, all those pent up words rushing out of him in word vomit.

“I like you! I want to go to prom with you, so I got you this bear and I was going to give it to you and be all smooth and ask you to go with me, and I like your handwriting and you always know the answers to Mr. Michael’s trick questions and you come to every game and cheer and will you go to prom with me please?”  _Dear God, feel free to smite me if he says no._

Then something amazing happened, and it was in the beautiful spread of Castiel’s smile. 

“I’d love to go to prom with you, Dean." 

Dean would say he was embarassed for hooting and fist pumping the air but Cas in a tux was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS MUCH APPRECIATED, THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
